Zen
Zen '''or '''Yoi (Her full name is Yoihikari) is the Master of light who possessing Shimmer and her brother is Malachor. Yoi means 'Good' in Japanese and Zen means 'The Good' in Japanese. Personality Zen is good incarnate; she embodies the very essence of a goddess. She is a nice, helpful, kind, wise, intelligent, caring, and free-spirited being. She is very protective when villains or monsters tries to rule the world or destroy everything sacred and beautiful and will try help out as much as possible. She helps out people and other creatures who look up to her and she would give them food, home, tips, facts, and health. Also, she was later shown to be a strict disciplinarian and can be serious where she needs to be, like battling her evil brothers, Malachor or Aku. Powers and Abilities Magic: Zen can use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. Claws: Zen had razor sharp claws, which she repeatedly used in attempts in combat. Tentacle Extension: Zen can generate tentacles tentacle-like appendages. She also use it for combat. Light Magic: Zen is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. Shapeshifting: Zen could change into virtually any form she desired, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a human and pony. She was able to seamlessly change her size, liquefy herself, or stretch and expand her body. She could even replicate into clones of herself to be in numerous places at once, with her mind inhabiting numerous bodies. Immortality: A significant aspect in the series is that Yoi was ageless and immortal. She requires no sustenance, and cannot be harmed by mortal means. Supernatural Physicality: Zen could alter her physical capabilities to virtually any level she needed or wanted due to her magical shape-shifting abilities. She has manifested superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and senses. No parameters or upper limits were established regarding these capabilities. Regeneration: Zen can heal rapidly from any physical injury. Eye Beams: One of Zen’s most commonly utilized attacks, this ability tends to manifest as beams of blue light that typically incinerates the objects it makes contact with. Corruption Immunity: Zen is immune to corruption. Remote Viewing: Using mystical forces in her lair, Zen can create images on the walls or mirrors to view whatever she wishes. Teleportation: Zen can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Elemental Control: She could magically project and control the elements of the physical world. These abilities included breathing and projecting streams of fire from his body, manipulating the earth itself, conjuring thunderstorms at will, or emitting waves of sonic force. Fire Manipulation: Zen can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Water Manipulation: Zen can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Earth Manipulation: Zen can create, shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. Wind Manipulation: Zen can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. Lightning Manipulation: Zen can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. Ice Manipulation: Zen can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Telekinesis: She has shown the ability to move, control and manipulate objects through will alone, even from huge distances. While using this ability, her eyes tend to flash blue. Interstellar Travel: Zen is capable of interstellar travel, well beyond the speed of light. Divine Power: Zen can control of anything that is symbolized as divine and holy connections to divine and sacred being. She is able to manipulate sacred objects and relics that are connected to the gods, angels, or divine power. Divine Magic: Zen is capable of using divine magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Divinity: Zen has divine powers, which can be obtained a number of different ways. Divine Aura: Zen can surround herself in almighty divine energy. Object Materialization: The ability to create objects and materials out of nothing. Telepathy: Zen can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Mind Reading: Zen can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, she sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but she can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. Nature Control: Zen can manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it. Resurrection: Zen can bring others back to life. Restoration: Zen can restore anything living or non-living to either their optimum state, including high-speed healing/regeneration of themselves or others, restoring life in environment, such as forests or animal life, reconstruct ruins or destroyed buildings. Healing: Zen can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Combat Skills: Despite never having been shown to have trained at all in any form of martial art, Zen was a very skilled practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. She is also shown to be a fairly skilled swordsman, as on one occasion where she uses her sword. Vocal Mimicry: She was able to imitate someone's voice perfectly. Conjuring: She has the ability to create objects out of white mist. Creation: Zen can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. She can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, she has the power to make it reality. Formulated Light Blasts: Release blasts of light in a form of a creature or object. Light Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of light. Light Beam Emission: Release beams of a light. Light Blast: Release light over a specific target area. Light Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of light. Light Slash: Yoi releases light energy when slashing. Light Wave Emission: Send out a wave of light that repels everything. Omnidirectional Light Waves: Send out a wave of light in all directions. Light Pillar Projection: Project light pillars. Scatter Shot: Release light blasts that split into multiple fragments. Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of light. Light Shield: Zen can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the light. Light Manipulation: Zen can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Dream Manipulation: Zen can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc., possibly including past ones. Dream Communication: Zen can communicate with other beings through their dreams, allowing them to communicate with others. Hyper Beam: Zen fires a yellow beam at her enemies. Purification: Zen can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. Magic Negation: Zen can negate superhuman powers and effects that originate from magic. Spells, curses, hexes, jinxes and charms may all be negated by her. Possession: Zen can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Reality Warping: Zen could warp reality to an extent. Portal Creation: Zen can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. Sonic Scream: Zen can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. Illusion Manipulation: Zen can create and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Dimensional Travel: Zen can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. Curse Removal: Zen can remove/undo curses and their effects from any afflicted target, making them safe. Evil Immunity: Zen is immune to anything that can be considered evil, including all evil influences, activities, beings and essences. Exorcism: Zen can forcibly remove possessing entities (ghosts, demons, etc.) from the body, object or the location they are possessing/haunting. Absolute Light: Zen can create a field of absolute light that blinds the targets either temporarily or permanently and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. Light Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with light. Light Solidfication: Zen can manipulate photons to solidify the light, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. Light Aura: Zen can release and surround herself in/with light for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting her various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give her enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. Levitate: Zen can hover in the air.Category:Characters